mountandbladefandomcom-20200222-history
Shields
Shields block arrows, bolts, javelins, axes and all melee attacks coming from the front, regardless of the attack's direction. Shields can be used with One-handed Weapons, Thrown Weapons and most Polearms. When slung over your back, they can still block ranged attacks coming from the rear; this trait applies only to the player's character, and does not benefit NPCs. Kicks will always break a block regardless of the shield skill of the user or shield that is used. Different shields have widely differing stats, so you should choose the one that fits your playing style best. Here's an explanation of what these stats mean: #'Name:' This is the name of the shield. The Modifiers of the shield (Thick, Reinforced, etc...) indicate the strength of the shield. Avoid shields (if possible) with prefixes like Cracked, Old, etc. #'Shield Durability:' This is the "life" of the shield; it determines how much damage it can take before it breaks. If it runs out, the shield is broken and can no longer be used for the remainder of the battle. #'Sell Price:' The selling price for the item. #'Weight:' This affects your overall encumbrance. The higher it is, the slower you move. Watch out for your encumbrance if you want to move fast on foot. #'Resistance:' This is the damage subtracted from every hit the shield takes. For example, a 0 Resistance shield hit by a blade will take 20 damage, which will drain its Durability; instead, a 10 Resistance shield hit by the same blade will take only 10 damage (20 minus 10). Resistance is also factors against a successful Guard Crush. This parameter can be quite important for a shield. Certain weapons, mainly axes and axe-like weapons, ignore this value when dealing damage. Ranged weapons with sufficient damage and missile speed can penetrate shields that have a low resistance. This damage is always reduced, however a hard enough hitting attack will interupt your block. #'Size:' This determines how much of your body is covered by your shield. For example, a 79 Size shield will cover only the upper part of your body, leaving the legs and the head exposed; instead, a 85x143 size shield will cover your whole body, leaving you vulnerable only from the back. #'Speed Rating:' This affects how quickly you can move your shield. Higher numbers are obviously better, especially when the character's Shield skill is low or non-existent. Some shields cannot be used from horseback (it will say so in the stats of the shield, in yellow text). Most of these shields are called "Board shields". They are preferable if the player does not fight on horseback. These shields usually have one of the highest durability ratings and size. The durability and resistance stats seem to be inversely proportional. Nord shields and Heater shields have higher durability but low resistance, while shields designed to be used mounted are the opposite. Only cumbersome shields like the Huscarl's round shield, Board Shield and Steel Shield are exceptions, but these shields balance their greater protection with reduced speed and increased weight. Shield and Shield skill Note that use of shield is heavily affected by shield skill. Higher skill means higher shield resistance, speed and coverage. With high skill spent on it, you can expect your Steel Shield to be used fast as wooden ones and catch projectiles out of coverage as if it were missile magnet. Shield Modifiers Deformation If your shield were to be broken, the game may display a message Shield Deformed. If this happens, it means that your shield lost its good trait, or earned a bad trait. Unlike horses which heal back, shields don't; If your board shield became "Battered", there's no way back to fix it. So manage your shield well, if your shield has taken heavy damage, it is better to take few hits with your body than allow it to break unless your shield is a field pickup weapon or your own health is low as well. List of Shields The following table contains shields available in Warband. Category:Equipment Category:Shields